As fossil fuels become scarcer and more expensive to extract and process, energy producers and users are becoming increasingly interested in other forms of energy. One such energy form that has recently seen a resurgence is wind energy. Wind energy is typically harvested by placing a multitude of wind turbines in geographical areas that tend to experience steady, moderate winds. Modern wind turbines typically include an electric generator connected to one or more wind-driven turbine blades, which rotate about a vertical axis or a horizontal axis.
In general, larger (e.g., longer) wind turbine blades produce energy more efficiently than do short blades. Accordingly, there is a desire in the wind turbine blade industry to make blades as long as possible. However, long blades create several challenges. For example, long blades are heavy and therefore have a significant amount of inertia, which can reduce the efficiency with which the blades produce energy, particularly at low wind conditions. In addition, long blades are difficult to manufacture and in many cases are also difficult to transport. Accordingly, a need remains for large, efficient, lightweight wind turbine blades, and suitable methods for transporting and assembling such blades.